


You Broke the Rules

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bruce, Dom Bruce Banner, Flogging, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Tony looked over at him, eyes wide. Bruce glared at the bruising down his neck from the fall he took in the fight. Bruce wanted nothing more than to grab Tony and hold him for the next week, keep him safe, but that wasn't what Tony needed right now. What either of them needed."But, I - I didn't-" Tony tried to back away but Bruce held him, tugging at his hair. Tony froze."Mm. You did. You know you did. You broke the rules. You know what happens when you break the rules."





	You Broke the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo 2018 - Square A3 - Free Space!  
> Finally bringing Science Bros into Tony Stark Bingo!

Bruce was forming some kind of connection with the Other Guy, and sometimes he had inklings of what had happened during a  battle, a few images, feelings, things like that.

This time he heard the Other Guy yelling before he came back to himself with a pounding headache. The team was standing around him and Tony was laying in front of him, in a frighteningly battered suit, a shocked look on his face.

Steve filled him in as the others helped him dress and helped Tony out of his dead suit. They'd been fighting against aliens that could should blasts of electricity. The team was keeping them at bay until Thor could get there with a special weapon that could take them out.

Thor was just a minute out when Tony decided to ignore Steve's order to fall back and flew ahead, charging them. He calculated wrong - dangerously wrong - and instead of powering up his suit, like Thor's energy did - the alien electricity took out all of the suit's functions. The Other Guy had to catch Tony as he was falling to the earth (again).

On the Quinjet, Bruce stared pointedly at Tony's bruises.

"Other Guy yelled at me for half an hour," Tony croaked out. "Don't need it from you too."

Tony seemed pretty shook. Bruce wasn't about to call him out here in front of everybody. He just took Tony's hand. Tony gave him a grateful smile.

At home, in private, Bruce looked over the footage of the battle, saw exactly what Tony had done. He didn't bring it up right away, though. The next few days, Tony spent in his workshop. When he wasn't working, Bruce tried to get him to rest and eat.

Finally, when both he and Tony had rested enough and all the bruises had bloomed on Tony's side from where the Other Guy caught him in his dead suit, Bruce decided it was time to deal with the situation.

He spent an hour doing yoga, getting himself in the right headspace, then fixed a fresh protein shake and took it down to Tony in the workshop. Tony was pounding out dents in the armor, something he'd probably been hurting too much to do in the last few days, which he'd spent more on design work.

Bruce strode over to him and Tony looked up. He took the shake from Bruce's hand (one of the few people he would take things from), and took a sip.

"Thanks."

He put the shake down and Bruce swooped in to kiss him, hard and biting, his hand snaking into the hair at the back of Tony's head, holding him still. Then he pulled back and hardened his expression, just enough.

"I need you in the rec room."

Tony looked over at him, eyes wide. Bruce glared at the bruising down his neck from the fall he took in the fight. Bruce wanted nothing more than to grab Tony and hold him for the next week, keep him safe, but that wasn't what Tony needed right now. What either of them needed.

"But, I - I didn't-" Tony tried to back away but Bruce held him, tugging at his hair. Tony froze.

"Mm. You did. You know you did. You broke the rules. You know what happens when you break the rules."

Tony stared at Bruce for a moment, then his shoulders slumped in surrender and his face softened. "Yes, Sir," he said, his voice taking on the submissive tone that went right to Bruce's cock.

"Good." Bruce let him go, then nodded to the shake still in Tony's hand.

"Drink your shake, take a shower, then come meet me. 45 minutes."

Tony nodded, bringing the straw up to his mouth again, his eyes widening as he probably ran through all the scenarios that could happen. All the things that Bruce could do to him.

Bruce went and took a shower, then just put on a pair of slacks, leaving his chest and feet bare. He went through the retina scan to get into the private room.

It had been Tony's idea to call it the "rec room." It wasn't something out of a bad porn movie. Or even a good porn movie. For the moment it contained just some simple, highly _functional_ equipment, that they had tested. And retested. Tony was busily designing more to add to it.

Bruce the stock of water and snacks in the fridge in the corner and double checked that JARVIS would be monitoring their vitals, as he always did. The room was soundproofed and Hulk-proofed, but so far, when they did this, the Other Guy let Bruce have the reins.

It actually calmed the Other Guy. It helped him understand that Tony was _theirs._ That nobody was going to take him away. He was under their control. Because Tony wanted to be.

Tony came in at the allotted time, and stripped off his clothes once he stepped into the room. (Bruce had him well-trained by now.) Before starting, Bruce pulled him close and kissed him for a few moments, feeling Tony relax into him.

"What am I going to do?" He asked Tony, earnestly.

"You're going to take care of me, Sir," Tony answered.

Bruce guided him to the restraints, spreading his arms to a height above his head and shackling them into the restraints fixed to the ceiling. He left Tony standing solidly on his feet. The position would just slightly strain his shoulders, but nothing else.

Bruce went to the cupboard in the back of the room and picked up a flogger they'd used before. Black leather with long, thin tails. He took a breath to center himself.

"We'll start."

"Yes, sir."

He brought the flogger down against Tony's back, starting more softly then increasing his strength. Bruce watched the muscles of Tony's back bunch and Tony's entire body shake, and drank in the moans of pain coming from Tony's mouth.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you sir!" Tony gasped. Bruce brought the flogger down again, not making any patterns, not letting Tony get used to it. His shoulders bloomed red under the onslaught and he shook a bit in the chains, making an effort to stay in the position Bruce put him in.

Once Tony's back was red and marked (though Bruce avoided the parts that were already bruised), and his breath coming in gasps, Bruce paused. He walked around to stand in front of Tony. Tony was hard, his cock jutting out from his body. Bruce wanted to touch him, but they would deal with that later, a couple of times if they had to. Bruce was hoping to tire Tony out enough to get him to sleep a bit.

Bruce stood their silently until Tony lifted his head to meet Bruce's eyes. Tears were dripping down Tony's face. Bruce reached up and gently touched his cheek, the soft touch a contrast to the harsh flogging he'd just given.

"Why am I punishing you?"

"Cuz - cuz I broke the rules." Tony's eyes flitted to the side. He was a lot better at dealing with physical punishment than emotional discussions.

Bruce took a step closer to Tony, his face near Tony's, his voice tender. "And what rule did you break?"

"I - I put myself in unnecessary danger. I took unnecessary risks."

"Good. Good boy. And why is that rule important?" Tony shook his head and just sobbed. Bruce rubbed his thumb along Tony's cheek, wiping his tears.

"Why?" His voice was calm, but there was steel under it.

"I - I can't - " Tony looked away again, his voice was pained and resigned. Resigned to accept all the self-hatred that always boiled up in him. But Bruce wouldn't allow that. Couldn't allow that. Just like Tony wouldn't allow him to do the same.

"Come on. You _know_ this."

"It's important," Tony heaved in a big breath and met Bruce's eyes again. "It's important because I'm important."

"Good. Good boy. You are _so fucking important."_ Bruce crushed his lips to Tony's, harsh and needy, and Tony kissed him back just as hungrily.

Then Bruce stepped back, hardness crossing his face again.

"All right. Just to make sure you get it. 10 more."

Tony nodded through his tears.

"Yes Sir."


End file.
